


Cats are naturally good with relaxing

by alaina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I seriously have no idea what kind of relationship they have, M/M, Massage, and some kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaina/pseuds/alaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I came to give you a massage, since you kept complaining about feeling stiff these past two days. And I will have you know, my hands are magic!” he said, wiggling his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats are naturally good with relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of my otp giving each other massages, so, yeah, this is the result.
> 
> This is my first (finished) fanfiction ever, and English is my second language, I'm sorry for any mistake, questionable choice of words and stuff along the way.

Oikawa was laying on the bed, his whole body languid. The week has been crammed with endless lectures, study sessions and practices, and he could feel every sore muscle, even the ones he didn't even knew he had. He was on the verge of drifting into sleep when he heard the buzz coming from his phone that signaled a new message. He considered simply ignoring it, but since it could about morning practice the next day, he slowly reached for it with a loud groan. 

(21:14) hey, wanna go out for a drink or something? Bokuto's been going on about this new place for two hours straight and he will be only more and more fixated until we give in. 

It was Kuroo. Oikawa didn't want to reply, but he knew the boys would just come banging on his door until he couldn’t do anything, but to go with them. Maybe he could stop them from coming over with a well-composed message. 

(21:17) sounds good, but I don't feel like it rn. practice really wore me out, my muscles are all tense. next time for sure. have fun! 

He really hoped the absence of his usual cheerfulness and various kaomojis indicated the state he was in, because that’s all he could come up with at the moment. His phone remained silent for ten minutes, which was a little suspicious, but maybe they got what he meant and left without him this time, so he tried to fall asleep again. 

His consciousness was still dancing on the mere of dreaming and wakefulness, when a few knocks came from the direction of the door to his room. He tried to shut out the intruding voices, but the knocking only became more loud with the passing seconds, so with a pained whine he slowly stood up and went to see whoever was in front of his dorm room.

”The fuck, Kuroo. I thought you would leave me alone for once in my life. Go away!” He was just about to close the door, but the other boy sneaked in through the narrow opening. 

”Someone’s really grumpy,” Kuroo said as he made his way to the bed and sat down on it. ”Hey, I came to help you relax a bit. Honestly, I wasn’t in the mood to go out either, so it was a good excuse you got me, thanks for that, by the way,” he continued with a wide grin and patted the mattress beside him. ”Come here and take off your shirt.”

”Excuse me?” Oikawa was still standing in the doorway, looking at the boy, who was holding up a little bottle in his left hand.

”Come on, close the door and let me treat you.”

”What the hell do you want? I just need some rest, I don’t want anything from you!” Oikawa said, but he closed the door nevertheless and started to the bed. ”What is it in your hand? I hope you know I won’t fuck you, that’s-”

Kuroo broke into a loud laughter, leaving Oikawa staring at him with eyes wide and mouth agape.

”God, you should see your face! This is massage oil. Well, technically this is sweet almond oil, but it does the job and it’s good for the skin. I came to give you a massage, since you kept complaining about feeling stiff these past two days. And I will have you know, my hands are magic!” he said, wiggling his fingers.

”Okay, I guess. I just hope you don’t plan on projecting your kinks at me, you pervy fuck!” Oikawa was also grinning now. ”How do you want me?”

”Ooh, that’s more like it!” Kuroo was sporting his trademark smirk, motioning at the bed. ”Take off your shirt and lay face down.”

”Um, okay.” Oikawa pulled off his shirt and climbed onto the bed, lying down as he was instructed. 

He heard Kuroo shifting, and a few moments later he was positioning himself on the back of Oikawa’s thighs, his knees on either sides of the other boy’s body, not entirely letting his weight down onto him.

”Tell me if it hurts. The whole thing kinda misses the point if I only end up stroking your back, but I also don’t wanna hurt you, so, you know, talk to me whether it feels good or bad, okay?” 

”Uhhm,” Oikawa mumbled.

Kuroo opened the bottle, poured some oil onto one of his palms, then put the little container down and rubbed his hands together to warm the liquid up to body temperature. He started spreading the oil across Oikawa’s back and the boy let himself relax, closing his eyes, taking a long, deep breath. Kuroo was increasing the pressure little by little to warm up the muscles, all over his back, shoulders and neck.  
After he spent a good three minutes preparing, Kuroo started the massage from Oikawa’s lower back, at first lightly, but after a few strokes he hardened the movements of his hands as he was working his way towards his neck.

”Mmmm, it’s really good.” Oikawa breathed low, his face buried in his pillow.

”I’m glad you like it, but I didn’t even get to the most pleasurable part yet.” Kuroo’s voice was deep, faintly laced with sensuality.

”Kuroo! I think we agreed on not making this into one of your fantasies,” Oikawa snapped, turning his head, trying to look at the other boy.

”You’re such a spoilsport,” Kuroo said. ”And here I am, only wanting to grant you a nice night-”

”For fuck’s sake, shut up and use only your hands!”

”So bossy! What happened to the sweet person you always claim to be?” Kuroo chuckled, but resumed to massaging the strong muscles of Oikawa’s back, inch by inch. He started doing wider moves alongside his spine, making the boy shiver under his practiced hands.

”Whoa, don’t get yourself too worked up, Oikawa. You know, this is just a massage…” He trailed off, switching from his palms to his knuckles, applying some circular motions across the boy’s back.

”Shut u-ah-p or you can-” Oikawa tried to say something more, but he decided against it, fully giving himself to the moment that was somewhere between pleasure and pain. He always felt a weird duality whenever he was at an appointment with the club's masseur as well, but at that moment, he felt another kind of sensation blooming in his body. 

And just like Kuroo could hear his thoughts, he planted a small kiss on the nape of his neck, the next following right after on his spine, trailing in the direction of his hips. Oikawa quivered at the touch, clenching the sheets with his hands.

”W-what are you doing?” he demanded, his voice sounded weak even to his own ears.

”I’m helping you relax, remember?” Kuroo said in between kisses, that eventually became sloppy, sometimes he could even feel the boy’s tongue against his skin. ”Mmmm, you taste like almonds.” He came back up to Oikawa’s shoulders and brought up a hand to grip on one side of his cheeks lightly, tenderly turning his head to have better access to his neck. He started kissing him there, licking at the oil.

”Hey, you really should stop, I don’t think-,” Oikawa started to protest, but didn’t really make any movement to shift, and his voice died down abruptly when Kuroo started sucking just under his ear. ”Oh God-”

”Oikawa,” Kuroo growled, voice low against the skin of the other boy’s neck. ”I love the way you tremble under my touches. But I guess I really should stop. I don’t want you to think I’m some kind of a pushy jerk, right?” And as he finished his sentence, he sit back on Oikawa’s thighs, returning to the massage once more. 

The involuntary noise Oikawa made could be considered a mewl, high-pitched and sharp. ”Tetsu!”

”Oh, we are on a first-name basis now, are we?” Kuroo teased, but he shifted a little and slipped a hand under the waistband of Oikawa’s shorts, gripping his ass. ”My sweet Tooru, you know, I told you to talk to me when we started. You just have to tell me what you want me to do, what feels good.” He gave another quick squeeze, then withdrew his hand with a fluid motion and he was applying the finishing touches of the massage. 

Oikawa was in literal pain now. He was struggling with the desire and his pride. 

Of course he didn’t really have a choice, still feeling the burning spots Kuroo kissed, his breath lingering on his skin. ”Okay, fine. You win.”

”What do you mean? You need to be more specific. I told you, I don’t wanna hurt you. Physically or emotionally,” Kuroo stated, his voice dripping with fake concern. 

Oikawa knew he was doing this on purpose. ”You are a real jerk, you know?” He gritted his teeth. ”Kiss me, you fuckhead!”

”That’s how you ask for something like that? Such a pretty boy shouldn’t say mean things like that, you know,” Kuroo said, but he bent his body so he could whisper into Oikawa’s ear. ”I guess we need to do something to stop those ugly words from spilling out of that nice mouth of yours.”

Oikawa stopped breathing. His face was buried in his pillow, but at this he snapped his head to one side to look at Kuroo, who just waited for this moment to make a move and catch the other boy’s bottom lip between his. He sucked on it a little and then bit it, hard, almost drawing blood. Oikawa winced at the sharp pain, but let out a low moan soon after, when Kuroo was kissing him, licking at his lips, forcing his way into his mouth.  
The angle was more than uncomfortable, but the way he pinned Oikawa into the bed, the boy couldn’t move an inch. Not like he wanted anyway, what he was pretty reluctant to admit. 

Kuroo let go of his lips, panting, breathing into his neck. ”Turn around," he said, simple, voice demanding. Oikawa did as he asked, his heart was just about to burst. ”You are so beautiful,” the boy said and kissed him again, more gentle this time, but still with the same force.

Oikawa moaned again into his mouth, grinding his hips against Kuroo’s, who let out a groan and gripped Oikawa with one hand, pressing the other boy’s body into bed with his own.  
He broke away from the kiss and started kissing down on his jaw and neck, one of his hands trailing down to rub against Oikawa’s hard-on.

And that was the moment Oikawa woke with a start, tardily realizing that he was laying on his stomach again and Kuroo was still sitting on the back of his thighs, holding his hands against both sides of his spine after he finished the massage, channeling the heat between Oikawa’s muscles and his palms.

”You’re awake? You dozed off right after I started, but I figured you must be really tired and just kept going. I’m sure you will feel better tomorrow,” Kuroo said, his hands still on the other boy’s back.

”What? Oh, yeah, khm, I guess I fell asleep.” Oikawa was growing aware of his full-hard erection as it was quite painful to keep laying on his stomach. ”Uhm, we’re finished now, right? I need to, uhm, go to the bathroom.”

Kuroo nodded, what the other boy couldn’t see, but he started to get up, went to the chair near the desk on the other side of the room and positioned himself on it. 

Oikawa slowly turned around and sat up into a sitting position, thinking of a way to go to the bathroom without Kuroo noticing the bulge in his shorts. But it was too late.

”Oh my God, did you get a boner from my massage?” Kuroo laughed.

”It’s not funny. And actually, I had a dream, just so you know.” He didn’t need to know the details of that dream, though. ”Thank you for the massage, but I think you need to leave now,” Oikawa said, starting to his bathroom.

”Wait. Let me help you,” Kuroo said, and Oikawa stopped in his tracks, frozen into place.

”What?” A certain point of his dream resurfaced and he felt his cheeks burning up. ”You get that I just going to jerk off, right?”

”Yes, I know the drill,” Kuroo said, a smirk illuminating his annoyingly handsome face. ”I meant exactly what I said.”

”Right…” Oikawa drew out the word as he took a few more steps into the bathroom, and Kuroo followed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this as well as I did writing it, and I would love to hear you thoughts, remarks, if you feel like it.
> 
> The idea is that Kuroo actually knows what he's doing (I mean the massage), but if you wanna try this at home, I recommend doing some research, because you can cause some damage if you use too much pressure the wrong place.  
> Also, there are two kinds of almond oil and only the sweet kind is edible ;)


End file.
